1,000 Yards Under
by xPrincessoftheSkiesx
Summary: Gregor has started a new life in Virginia. At least that's what his mom thinks. Gregor finds himself living in the past, yearning to go back to NYC and see his friends again. And after recieving a note from his old neighbor, Gregor just might have the chance to once again go 1,000 yards under.
1. Intro

**A/N: **

**Hey Guys! This is my very first story on FF, and I'm pretty excited! I really like Gluxa, and I really wanted to do some. This is the intro, please review and tell me if I should take it somewhere. Thanks!**

_Gregor's POV_

This was getting crazy.

I was completely stressed with the shock and overall tragedy of leaving the Underland, the only place I was _really_ accepted, and then having the constant pain of having to explain -lie- to people like my friends from school about my whereabouts for the last few months. Then Mom insisted we move to her brother's farm in Virginia, many miles away from the closest city, Charlottesville, and the very last place I wanted to go. I was behind academically, torn up and scantly mended together with generous scars, moving to the lousy country, and on top of that, the first girl I ever loved was now 600 miles below my feet.

Luxa. The beautiful and regal future queen of Regalia was the only girl I ever could think of loving. Even though she can come on strong and sometimes be arrogant and annoying, I couldn't really stand the thought of never seeing her again. That meant avoiding the subject at all times with my mom and even my sister Lizzie, who would never tell me that anyway. Luxa and I were only eleven when we met, and I admit I hated her at first. She just held her head smugly and had that 'I'm- way- better- than- you-could- ever- be' smirk on her face that made my insides tug with anger. I guess I should thank her for her pompous facial expressions, because they made me work hard to prove that I was something. But still, tell me _you_ would just smile and shake her hand.

But she was pretty cool. Luxa was loyal to her friends, and would risk her life for them any day. She counted her blessings, and endured pain and sorrow without complaining. At twelve she had commanded an army and literally fought until she passed out.

Over the last year I lived in New York, when I was down there Luxa and I had become pretty close. We had a few things in common; we both were supposed to have some 'destiny' and both of us are pretty mean with swords. I really hated all the training with her, and at the same time I loved it. Doesn't make sense, right? Unfortunately, that's how love is. I didn't know that was the issue at the time.

But those are all past memories. My real problems are _now. _


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N ****Hello again! Please review after you read, it means a lot. Here's Chapter 1…...**

_Gregor's POV_

It was a beautiful spring day, but I didn't notice it. My backpack's weight made me slump over like the Hunchback of Notre Dame, so I ended up looking at the ground for the most part. Lizzie was trailing behind me and I could hear her occasionally stop to note some flower or bird that she could spot from the dirt road next to a light green forest. This part of the walk back from school was my least favorite. The trees and chirping birds were pretty, but it was the sickly sweet smell of hot vegetation that made my stomach twist. The odor reminded me of the Vineyard of Eyes, which Boots, Luxa, me, and several others had to walk through on a quest in the Underland. Luxa's uncle, Hamnet, was killed in the Vineyard. Hamnet was a pretty cool guy, and it was horrible to see him die in front of our eyes. This smell brought back those memories.

"Gregor!" Lizzie shouted. I turned around and realized I was well ahead of her.

"What, Liz?" I said when I reached her.

"It's a _Piranga olivacea_!" She sounded awed.

"Sorry, Liz, I don't speak Bird Geek." Lizzie rolled her eyes.

"It's a Scarlet Tanager. I've never seen one here before." Lizzie pointed a few trees away.

Now, I'm not much of a bird person, but this one was pretty cool. Perched on a branch not too far from us a bright red bird with shadowy wings snapped up a bug.

When we were nearing my uncle's mailbox, Lizzie sprinted ahead of me to open the flap. After thumbing through ads Liz surprisingly handed me a bright white envelope. Who would write to me? For a moment I thought maybe it was from Vikus or Luxa. Then reality came back; of course it wasn't from them. They certainly couldn't use the Overland post. Anyway, it _was_ addressed to me. With a surprise I saw it was from Mrs. Cormaci, the elderly woman who had helped my family so much during the hardest times in our lives. Here's what it said:

Dear Gregor-

Long time no see, eh? I can't believe you are nearly fifteen now. I remember the skinny eleven-year-old who did all he could to help his family. You better be eating plenty farm-fresh vegtables. How are your grades in school? Made any new friends? Do your sisters like the country? Are your parents doing well?

You're probably wondering why I write all of a sudden, Gregor.

Well, I was doing my laundry as usual when I remembered the 'mailbox' you and your friends used to communicate. No harm in checking, I thought to myself. I peeked behind the washer and what do you know? A scroll was back by the grate. I knew it had just gotten there, because, you got me, I've been checking there daily. I wanted you to know if your friends were trying to contact you. Let me keep this short and say I've missed you guys, and here's the scroll.

Your friend, Mrs. Cormaci

I just wanted to hug her for checking the grate. Oh, now I had some news from the Underland, and that was more than I could hope for. I carefully moved her note to reveal a piece of parchment.

Dear Gregor,

It has been quite lonely here without you. The rebuilding of Regalia was completed days ago, and was celebrated with a festival. The dancing and feasting lasted almost the whole night. It was a sight to see, with balls of light hung in strands, illuminating the carvings on our buidings (though not as low as before). Ripred does well living in the palace, with pots of steaming shrimp at his side. He assists our young princess in matters of the city as well. Hazard, now ten, spends most of his time speaking with the Crawlers, Diggers, and other tribes we try to ally with. As young as Hazard is he will contribute to our cause of peace in the Underland greatly.

Howard is now a doctor, and quite a medic at that. He has now concocted a remedy for an uncommon disease that occasionally strikes a Regalian. Those from other lands come to receive the treatment to bring to their kind. Of course you wonder of Luxa. She is very busy with the council and overall maintenance of Regalia. I see in her eyes she wishes you were here. And I hope you will come, Gregor.

I wrote this note with great hope that perhaps it would fall into your hands. You said to us when you were leaving that you would likely move to a place far from the entrance to the Underland, and doubtfully be able to come again. If you are reading my words now, listen to our plea.

A tribe called the Buzzers is headed to attack Regalia. The Buzzers are fearsome creatures with stingers sharp as swords that can kill a man with a single blow. Their skin burns humans at the touch. They rejected Luxa's proposal of a treaty, and their armies will reach the walls of Regalia in less than a week. We did not expect the Buzzers' refusal. Some of the our army's best men and women have retired since the last war. Ripred has started training all the young men in Regalia to fight, but even he cannot make them experienced soldiers in days. Please, Gregor. Regalia needs you.

With all respect,

Vikus

What can I possibly do?

**A/N**** Ok guys, I know it's little short. I promise the next chap will be longer. Thanks for reading!**

**Princess :)**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N It always brightens my day when I see new reviews! Thanks, you guys, for reviewing, following, and favoriting. Sorry this took a little long to post. But it's longer than the first chapter, so enjoy!**

**-Princess**

_Gregor's POV_

I realized I was still standing by the mailbox. Then I stuffed the letters in my backpack. I would think about them later, when I'm alone. If I walked through the door looking worried Mom would know something was up and interrogate me. No, best to push thoughts of the Underland away for now. But heck, it was hard.

I started the trek up the long, dirt driveway towards the farmhouse. The dust clung to my sneakers, causing the white soles to become a light brown. My feet ached from the long walk from school, and the contents of the parchment didn't make me feel any lighter. It was miserable, living so far away from where home was. Home wasn't my uncle's house. Home was wherever my family and my friends were. Both. Maybe someday I would find my real home, but for now this would have to do. Hey, I scolded myself. How can you be so selfish? Lizzie and Boots were happy, and so were Mom and Dad. You have good food, a nice house, and acres of farmland with fresh air. I should be happy.

Anyway, I walked through the screen door and carefully set my backpack on the bench by the door. Mom was at the kitchen counter. "Hey, how was school?" she asked while peeling potatoes.

"Fine."

"Honey, shoes off." Mom chided gently. Then she took a closer look at me. "Is something wrong, Gregor?" Mom's tone had a hint of danger, so I had to be real careful choosing my next words.

Unfortunately, I panicked. "Mom, I'm fine. Just a little tired from school."

I hope she didn't suspect the Underland. Mom went crazy at any mention of it. She tried to make us forget about our experiences, but she was just making things worse.

I kicked my sneakers off and headed towards the bathroom. After washing up I grabbed my textbooks and tried to finish my homework as quickly as possible on the dining room table. Just when I had finished memorizing historical dates Jessica, my cousin, barged through the door. Jessica spent a lot of time with her 'friends' at the café a block from school. She rarely came home on time, and really freaked out Aunt Madeline a lot. I thought she did it on purpose, but I kept my fat mouth shut.

Jessica had some deal about not leaving me alone. I was always afraid she would look through my stuff, because Jessica asked me questions all the time, and I think she thought I was hiding something. It would be a disaster if she found my stuff from the Underland.

Jessica flipped her shoulder length hair threw her stuff on the ground, like every day, and also, like every day, punched my shoulder. Sure, she was petite, but Jessica could really throw punches. I glared at her while she sat across from me. She ignored me and studied her nails, and I went back to studying my flashcards.

The kitchen buzzer went off and that was my signal to set the table. Mom was real conscientious about making us all pitch in around the house. I guess Mom felt a little guilty about barging into her brother's house, with only a few weeks of notice. But I didn't mind the chores; it was a way to keep myself busy. I've tried my best since we moved here to refrain from thinking about the Underland, and too much free time didn't help.

When we all started the meal Aunt Madeline asked her two kids about school. Rodney, a senior, chattered on about the upcoming chess tournament, while Jessica complained about her lack of shoes. I could barely stand listening to them go on like this for nearly an hour, especially now. My friends were preparing for war while Jessica described what kind of heels she wanted for prom. I stuffed as many green beans as possible in my mouth, choked on the chicken breast (that had a rather nice sauce on it), and gulped the tall glass of water as quickly as I could before asking to be excused. Dad nodded to me and I briskly headed towards the stairs.

When I was alone in the room I shared with Rodney, I finally broke the dam that was nervously holding my worries. What could I do to help them? If I found a way to get there, would I make it on time? Would there be enough Regalian soldiers to hold the city? How could I get to New York? Then I slowed myself down. I hadn't even considered the worst part. I would have to go into battle. Nightmares of blood, fire, and a cavern of burnt bodies still plagued me. The sickening crunch of bones as I had left the battlefield those few years ago. The rooms full of injured patients, with barely enough medics to help them all. Did I really want to go back to that? I had to. I had to help Luxa, Howard, Vikus, Hazard, and all the others who had helped me down there. There was no choice for me. The answer was simple; I would fight with them.

Then there is the matter of transportation. It wasn't a stroll to the park now. Maybe a plane? Nope, out of the question. No one would allow a minor to purchase a plane ticket, even if they _did_ have the money. A train? Too complicated. I was confused by a simple subway ride to a museum within the city, I could never figure out which trains I had to alternate. It would have to be a taxi. It was the simplest way. Still, money issues. I didn't have ten bucks, and it would cost a ton to get a ride to New York City.

I crazy idea about snatching some cash from my parents while they were asleep hit me first, but I couldn't do that. There must be another way.

It was hopeless. I couldn't make it to New York alone. But Vikus was counting on me. I felt a surge of energy. I wasn't going to let Vikus down! He had done so much for me, and I had given him a lot of complaints in return when I was down there with Boots. Well, this was going to make up for that. I just needed to think.

I went over to my dresser and pulled out an old shoebox, and removed the lid. Inside were a few mementos from Regalia and some quests. I took out Ares's claw, stilled stained with dried blood. Ares was a bat, my bond, who had saved my life by giving his. It had become a habit, when I was nervous I usually found myself grasping Ares's claw. I guess it was because of the anger that went with it, I mean, I feel so angry about his death. He gave me determination, and now I needed that. I sat down and slowly drifted off.

I was gently shaken awake by Rodney when he came to bed.

"You okay, bud? It looks like you just started snoozing right here." He sounded a little concerned.

"I'm fine, Rodney, thanks."

"Okay, 'night."

Then I remembered I had been holding the claw. I looked around quickly and it was on the floor. While I stood up I kicked it under my bed. Man, if my cousin had seen that I would have some explaining to do. A physco fifteen-year-old holding a huge, bloody claw wasn't exactly standard.

That night I had dreams with Luxa surrounded by hundreds of knives. She kept calling to me for help, but I never could reach her.


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N So, so sorry for how late this is! I've been quite busy this week. Anyway, thank you guys so much for the awesome feedback! *happy dance* I have to say this is kind of a bad chapter, but I had a mild case of writer's block. But now is not the time for excuses, now is the time for Gregor to save the Underland! *swirly fancy sword motions***

**-Princess**

_Gregor's POV_

I thought the next day would never end.

School was boring as usual. At least for me it was, since I hadn't exactly made any friends. Hey! It's not _my_ fault most of them didn't want to hang out with the new, pale kid with strange scars. But I admit I didn't try very hard to make friends. My confidence was at a low level since I came back from the Underland. I wouldn't admit it, but I was pretty self- conscious about how I looked nowadays. I was really pale after sun deprivation for a few months while I was underground, and it was really hard to try and tan without getting sunburnt. Cuts littered my arms and neck, but they were almost healed. The worst was where the Bane had clawed me during our final dual. The five-pronged scar on my chest was impossible to ignore, so I never changed into my gym clothes around the other guys. I managed to hide the other cuts on my body by wearing long-sleeved shirts and jeans. I hated wearing that stuff in the early school months while it was still warm, but after three years, the minor cuts were nearly gone, and I didn't _have _to do that anymore. I was mostly a loner at school, but in my defense I did had a couple acquaintances. They were never really my _friends, _though.

When I got home with my sister I was surprised by complete silence, and a note from Aunt Madeline. She had gone to the city to do some shopping, and had taken my parents and her family with her. At the end of the note there was a list of chores she had 'asked' me to do.

I sighed and got to work. When Lizzie and I got to the task of cleaning the barn, I finally decided to tell her.

"Hey, Liz? You know that letter I got yesterday?" I asked her while sweeping up a billow of dust and dirt.

In return Lizzie added to my pile of grime with her broom. "Yeah. Don't tell me, Mrs. Cormaci sent you a letter she found at the grate behind the washer from the Underlanders!" She babbled in an excited rush.

Yep, nothing got past my sister.

Then she added, "What was it about?"

While I explained the whole deal, her expressions changed from happy at the good health of our old friends, to worry about the Buzzers.

"It sounds like they're really desperate. If these are giant bees, they're in big trouble. I've never read that much about bees, but I know enough that they are a lot faster than Fliers. So, are you going back to New York?"

I was always surprised by how Lizzie was able to do everything so simply. I mean, she never did beat around the bush. She could have a long conversation about one thing, and then totally change the subject in the same breath. I guess she was born to do business, with how efficient she was.

"Well…Yeah, I'm going back."

There it was. I had confirmed it. There was no going back now that I'd said I was going to help them.

"Good, because I'm going with you."

"No way, Liz. I can't have you getting hurt. And this time they don't need your help with a code."

"Gregor, I'm coming with you, and you can't do anything to stop me."

"This is _my _job, Liz. You need to stay here with Boots."

"Don't act like you're the only one with people you care about in danger, Gregor! Even though I've only been to Regalia once, I still have friends down there!"

She had a point. She had been pretty close to Ripred when we were in Regalia together, and I had been barely around. She might've met the whole army, so far as I knew. But still, she was my little sister, and if Lizzie got into any danger, I'd never forgive myself.

"Besides, Gregor, you need my help to get there." Liz said more calmly.

"And how can you help me do that?'' How could a ten-year-old help me get to another state?

"First, you know when I told Mom that I was going to start to stay after school to help the teachers for extra credit?"

I nodded. She had always been a teacher's pet, though not on purpose, and I wasn't surprised when she asked to help out for a couple hours.

"Well, that wasn't exactly true," Lizzie said sheepishly, "There's an old lady who lives close to school who has been looking for someone to help out around her house. Like moving stuff, or helping out in her garden. You know, Mrs. Cormaci always said I was a perfect little helper. So I went and asked her for the job, and she said yes. I didn't think Mom would have approved of me having a job, so I said I was helping out at school."

Wow. Innocent little Lizzie lied to Mom for two years? Maybe she wasn't as sweet as I thought. And she still hadn't proved to me why I should take her on my escapade.

"What does this have to do with the Underland?"

"The old lady paid me to do her housework. After two years, I have quite a sum saved up. Perfect for a…..taxi ride?"

Okay, I gave in. She had, like, three hundred bucks saved up, and I was desperate.

We decided to leave the next night. I had wanted to sneak out _to_night, but Lizzie said we needed time to get our stuff ready. Little sisters.

But the next day came quickly. I was really nervous about what we were doing, but I knew what was at stake if I didn't leave.

It was Friday, and Mom was at work when Lizzie and I got home. Dad was trying to fix an old car Uncle Rick has in their garage. I had to smile when I saw him working on the engine. I had never thought I would see my dad do stuff like that again after I rescued him from the rats. When my dad was captured the only way to persuade the rats to keep him alive was by telling them he could make weapons unlike their enemies'. But his façade was getting old by the time Luxa, the bats, Ripred and I had made it to the rats' camp. We had managed to rescue him, but my dad wasn't the same by the time we got home.

I tried to be as cheerful as possible at dinner. If I didn't come back, I didn't want my relatives to remember me as a sulky jerk. I answered cheerfully at all Mom's questions for once. I regretted acting so rude to her all this time; she was just trying to give all of us a good life in her own way.

I was going to miss Boots. She was six now. She was so big on nature, not like Lizzie was, Liz liked reading about the plants and animals, but Boots just took it all in with her dark brown eyes. A couple times I've seen her drawing pictures of flowers. Maybe she'll be an artist when she grows up.

When we were sure everybody was asleep, Liz and I snuck downstairs. After we double checked our bags, we started the walk to town. I have to say, the walk was beautiful. The sky was deep blue and complimented the white stars, which were spread carefully around a half moon.

About an hour and a half later we reached the taxi station. I was surprised at how many people went around this time of night. I chose a cab with a middle-aged woman driver, and told her where we wanted to go. At first she was reluctant to drive all the way to New York, but after Liz told how much we were willing to tip, all three of us were on our way.

I slept most of the time. It was a long drive to downtown New York City, and I hadn't brought anything to do.

Really late at night we arrived outside our destination. Liz thanked the driver for taking us all the way here, and gave her the money. When I stepped out of the cab, I was hit with memories. Thousands of lights lit up the whole street, and tons of cars whizzed past us. I could hear people from a mile away, and neon signs stood out from a mile away. It was good to be back.

I grabbed Lizzie while she protested something about not being a baby, and we entered the old apartment building. After taking the familiar climb up the stairs, I knocked sharply on our old friend's door.

"Gregor?"


End file.
